


Afterwards

by yumechan



Series: Because They Love Each Other [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: After Story, But I want to include background, F/M, Fondling, He's obsessed with her, Internal Monologue, Kamui is best girl, Lingerie, Masterbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, She really loves him, Sleep Groping, Stripping, daydream, just a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumechan/pseuds/yumechan
Summary: This is a Fire Emblem If After Story that details the events post-Revelations timeline. Main pairing is Marx/Kamui.Context: Post-Revelations after story. Pairing is Kamui/Marx, currently pre-marriage. Marx is King. Kamui is helping Azura with Valla's rebuild. The two are in Nohr visiting.





	1. Surprise! Early Arrival Night Activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura and Kamui visit Nohr, using a "political excursion" as a break from Valla's rebuild.
> 
> Marx gets to spend some time with his lovely bride Kamui.
> 
> Context: Post-Revelations after story. Pairing is Kamui/Marx, currently pre-marriage. Marx is King. Kamui is helping Azura with Valla's rebuild. The two are in Nohr visiting.

Marx had finally completed the last of the day’s errands. Nearly a year has passed since their final battle with Anankos. In the aftermath, he was quickly swept into his new role as king, quelling internal disputes during the Royals’ absence, rebuilding Nohr from the ground up in addition to navigating through negotiations with their newly allied nations. Since her coronation as the temporary Queen of Valla, Kamui had been equally busy. It was a frustrating situation to be in, given the distance.

It’s only been two months since he last held her in his arms. They spent the evening together and danced on the King’s private balcony and then he made love to her until the first rays of morning peeked into their chambers. Finally, she and Azura were visiting again, “for family reasons.” It had been four weeks since the birth of Elise’s son Shiro and Camilla decided that it was a good time to reunite the Nohr siblings in order to celebrate the occasion while taking advantage of an up-coming political visit. With the new Nohr-Hoshido peace treaty, Emperor Ryoma would be officially visiting, bringing along several well-established Hoshidan merchants interested in expanding to Nohrian markets. His young wife Elise will be bringing their infant son, along with the newlywed Camilla and Takumi. It was only proper that Kamui and Azura be there as well. They would be arriving in the next couple of days.

Their precious time together would be short, if not non-existent. With his sister’s home, there would be no doubt that Kamui’s evenings would be occupied with “girl’s nights,” likely dedicated to fawning over Elise’s infant son.

Marx wondered how he should do it: invite her to spend the afternoon with him? No, too casual. And she may take the invitation to imply that he was only interested in her company for tea or something as opposed to more… sexy times. Perhaps the morning, then? But it was a little bold to propose sex the moment that she woke for the day. And he loved cuming inside… while most of his semen dripped out of her as the night progressed, he was not sure about how she’d feel about his essence leaking out of her throughout the day.

 _Just don’t cum inside_! Marx cursed silently under his breath, getting up from his desk and pushing the veranda doors open. He made his way to the marble railing and leaned slightly against it as he looked out to his small private garden.

They would no doubt have dinner together as a family. Then they would spend the evening resting in their usual great room. From there, the girls would draw her away… but perhaps if he suggested that…? Or when she first arrives, have her things brought to his chambers “by accident.” They’d at least get to spend the first night together if she had to fetch her things but was suddenly too… occupied to return.

Marx closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Perhaps rebuilding Nohr from the ground up wasn’t as difficult as some other tasks, such as finding a strategy to get his bride into his bed. He sighed, giving up hope on private times with his Kamui when he suddenly felt a familiar pair of small arms wrap around his waist.

“Surprise!” Kamui cheerfully exclaimed, muffled as she had nuzzled her face against his back. “Hello, Marx!”

Marx smiled, taking her small hands into his own before turning around to face her. Her cheeks were rosied with a faint blush and she was adorned in intricate Valite jewelry: gold and sapphire earrings, necklace, and hairpiece. Her red eyes shined like rubies, and she smiled warmly at him.

“But how…?” he murmured as he slowly tucked her hair behind her ear. Marx was genuinely surprised. She was not supposed to arrive for another few days! And yet here she was, catching him off guard, no less!

She laughed softly and reached to embrace him. “Hi-mi-tsu!”

Even in heels, Kamui had to stand on her tippy toes for a kiss. Marx obliged, leaning down to kiss her lips, gently cupping her face. He relished the softness, how perfect her tongue, how beautiful her sigh. He quickly picked her up into his arms and carried her inside.

MxKxMxKxMxKxMxK

They were on the bed as Marx drank in the sight of his bride. She was nearly naked, her gown in a small forgotten heap by the foot of bed, her panties the only article of clothing left adorning her body.

Her cheekbones were rosied petal pink as she softly protested the situation.

“Marx, this is unfair.”

He pulls his gaze away from her bosom to look at her beautiful face.

“What is, my love?” he asks innocently as his gaze returns to admire her swollen pink nipples and milky white breasts. His hands slide from her waist to her breasts, easily cupping them in his large hands before giving each a loving squeeze.

 “Marx!” She tugs at his clothes with her small hands, insistent on getting his attention.

“Why am I the only one that is… undressed?!”

He gives her an absent-minded nod, attention now at the flimsy scrap of her panties. He moves away from her, only for a moment, to pull her underwear from her hips, down along her legs, and cast the piece of fabric aside, his gaze now drinking in the sight of her exposed vulva.

Kamui moves her hands to cover herself, but to no avail. He quickly presses a knee in between her thighs and moves to capture her lips for a kiss. She moans into his mouth, which pleases him.

When their lips part, she gasps lightly, her voice slightly trembling.

“You too,” Kamui whines softly.

 _Ah. Her voice was so beautiful._ Once again, Marx nods absent-mindedly, deciding to indulge her, a stupid smile spreading across his handsome face. She returns his smile triumphantly, sitting up to help him remove his own small clothes, beginning with the buttons on his shirt. This doesn’t last long, as his focus is on their next kiss as opposed to achieving equal nakedness. She only succeeds in discarding his shirt.

“I want you,” Marx moans against her lips. Holding her face in his hands, he presses a kiss along her temple and takes in a deep breath of her hair, relishing her scent. She smells like roses.

“I want you so bad,” he grits his teeth.

Her blush deepens with his words, his deep voice. She felt comfort and safety in his powerful arms and felt herself pressing her body closer against him.

One of his hands strays from her face in favor of exploring her body. He trails his fingers along a collarbone, down between her breasts, and along her generous hips, groping her ass before cupping her sex.

He spreads her lips apart with his fingers, tentatively pushing one inside. She let out a soft moan, which encourages him to continue. He begins gently, rubbing her clitoris in generous circles before sliding them along her vulva to prod at her entrance. He was pleased to find that she was swollen and aroused for him, her wetness beginning to lubricate her lips and his fingers. He lightly teased her, lightly dipping the tips of two fingers into her entrance before pressing them knuckles deep into her. She lets out a moan, which he moved to drink in with his own mouth, enjoying the vibrations.

When they part, he trails kisses down her neck and belly, before spreading her legs to press his head into the balmy warmth of her thighs. He settles above her entrance to take in her smell. _Ah. The scent of her cunt…_ Anticipating the taste, he greedily presses his fleshy tongue into her entrance, roughly plunging in and out several times before dragging his tongue upwards, sucking her clit, and letting his teeth gently sink into her flesh.

“Marx! Ahh— _mmnnn_ …”

She tenses with the various sensations on her vulva but does her best to relax for her lover.

He repeats his attack again and again, eliciting her soft mewls of pleasure. He applies more pressure with his tongue, this time swirling around then sucking her clit _hard_ before letting go with a satisfying _pop!_

He enjoyed it. Knowing that he was pleasuring her. Knowing that only he got to see this part of her, listen to her moans, and make her feel things that no one else was allowed to. _Mine_ , he thought greedily.  

He moved back to her vulva, pressing his tongue inside. Kamui tenses, feeling his tongue penetrate her over and over again. His trapped erection throbbed, precum already dripping down his length and staining his smallclothes. He ignored his own need, in favor of drawing out louder moans from his adorable bride.

“M-Marx, I…” Kamui cried softly. “I’m going to…!”

His thrusts become faster and more desperate. He wanted to hear her voice. _More. More!_

“ _Mmnn_ —ahhhhhh!!”

He suddenly feels her swell around his tongue, and then her body pulses as she enjoys the throe of orgasm.  

He continues to lap his tongue as her climax begins to fade. When her breathing becomes less ragged, he pulls away slowly, almost as if he was drunk on her juices.

“Did it feel good?” He asks tentatively, gentle rubbing small circles into her thighs. He hungrily licks his lips as Kamui does her best to hide her flushed face, nodding gently in reply. Marx feels a bead of pride swell up in his chest. He sucks off his fingers, relishing every last drop of her juices. _Delicious._ He pants softly in pleasure, thinking of what is to come next.

“Are you… ready for _me_?” He breathes out cautiously, doing his best to suppress his need but his hands are already moving to his pants to free his cock. _Just a little longer_ , he hisses to himself _._

“Yes, I think I’m ready,” she says quietly. She does her best to part her legs, pulling her knees further apart with her hands. Marx drinks in the sight and something inside his head seems to snap. _Ah. My cute bride, spreading her legs, just for me._ He does his best to contain his expression, biting his lower lip, but to no avail. The lust in his eyes is thick and his breathing becomes even more uneven and ragged.

His eyes never leave her blushing face as he undoes his belt and frees his erection. Kamui gasps softly before shyly closing her eyes, her long silver eyelashes fluttering shut as she shifts a little deeper into their bed. Marx groans, roughly pumping his cock while enjoying the sight before him: his blushing bride, naked, wet, and ready for him to fuck.

He moves in between her legs and guides the tip of his penis to her entrance, precum and her own wetness mixing. He tentatively slides his entire length purposefully against her, in order to lubricate himself, his face contorting with a mix of pleasure and frustration, reaching the limits of his famous Nohrian restraint. _Just a little more._

She moans quietly at the motion and he moves to embrace her, one hand supporting his weight as he positions his ear near her lips to better hear her moans.

“Kamui…” Marx breaths out into her hair.

He repeats the motion once more, guiding the full length of his dick along her wetness before settling above her entrance, ready for penetration.

“I’m going to put it in,” he whispers into her ear. She nods weakly, bracing herself for his penetration. He hesitates for a moment longer, slightly annoyed at his eagerness to feign gentlemanliness at such a crucial point.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.”

She is pleasantly surprised for a moment, and she looks at her husband-to-be with love. Her blush deepens and she nods, a small noise of agreement leaving her lips.

“Thank you, Marx.”

At that moment, he feels another pulse of love fill his entire body, but it quickly becomes stained with lust. His erection throbs painfully and he finally pushes himself into his willing bride.

“ _Ooohhh_ ….” Marx’s eyes roll backward into his head. _This is what heaven must feel like_. Her cunt was so warm and... fucking _tight_. He eases himself inside until his dick presses up against her cervix and he pauses to let her body adjust to his size before pressing even more of his throbbing length into her.

“Fuck,” he cursed under his breath.

He was pleased to find that her body accommodate his entire length after so long. His dick ached hungrily and he was ready to roughly pound her cunt until his balls were empty.

He started with shallow pulses, his tip repeatedly kissing her cervix in short pecks. She gasps softly, taking quick breaths. Kamui reaches her arms out to put around his neck. Marx desperately inhales her scent as he thrusts into her.

“Mmnn–!” Kamui moaned.

His strokes became rougher, faster, harder, more desperate and eager. _It feels so good_. _It feels so fucking good!_ The bed rocked with his thrusts as she called out his name.

“M- _Marx_! _Marx_!”

 _Louder_ , Marx thought. _Louder_. _Call my name louder!!_ No longer able to hold back, he pulls the entire length of his dick out from her pussy before roughly thrusting back into her, slamming his dick into her soft cervix. His breathing was erratic, as he did his best to keep his cock from bursting at any given moment.

“Kamui… I’m going to… _cummm_ …” he panted.

Her eyes were squeezed shut as she did her best to _fucking breath_ while keeping up with his incredible pace. “Yes, darling. Please– _ah_ –come inside!”

At her words, his cock spurt thick streams of his semen into her womb, thickly filling her with his seed.

_Pregnant. She needs to become pregnant._

Oh gods, if she could hear his thoughts, he wondered if she would come to hate him. Or find him depraved, at the very least.

He drank in the sight of his bride. Her bouncy silver locks, her rosied cheeks, her perfect perky breasts, and pink nipples. He roughly squeezed her ass, savoring the touch. _It’s not enough…_ he thought greedily. _I need more._

“I love… you… I love you so much, Kamui!” he moaned into her hair, desperate to hear the same words.

Marx firmly pressed his length against her cervix once last time, before finally pulling out. He watched as his cum followed his dick, pooling at her entrance in a thick, white dollop before spilling down her ass. He bites down hard on his lower lip, the vision of his cum-filled lover quickly arousing a second and perhaps thicker erection. _After all, fucking just once wasn’t enough… <3_

He brushes away the sweat along her brow with one hand while guiding her head into an angle that gave him better access to her lips. Although she is breathless, he kisses her, chaste enough at first, but his tongue insistently begs for entrance as he sucks at her lips.

Marx waited. The pace and flow of their passionate fucking needed to be comfortable for his sweet Kamui. Well, as much as was permitted given the limited self-control that happens during actual sex.

When their lips part, she gasps, drinking in much-needed air. After a few moments, she offers him a tired smile, sloppy from spittle and drool. Her hands gently cup his own face before sweetly humming, “I love you too, Marx.”

His heart swells and his erection throbs. “I love you too, Kamui. I love you so _fucking_ much.” He moves in for another kiss, this time pressing his erection into her hip, subtly letting her know that he was already ready–that he wanted to and was ready to fuck again.

He cups her sex, plunging two fingers into her cunt, now very well lubricated with his own semen. “I promise to make lots of love to you, Kamui. Please say that you want me as well…”

His voice trails off, and his eager hand slows, his thoughts now coloring his voice with uncertainty. Perhaps he was taking it too far. He didn’t want to scare off his cute bride, now did he?

“Marx…” she says his name quietly and panic sets in his heart. Despite this, his cock twitches in pleasure, and his hips continue to grind into her soft thighs.

“My body belongs only to you… please make lots of love to me.”

 _Ahhhh._ He nearly cums with her words. It was definitely a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debauchery! Debauchery everywhere!
> 
> Oh Gods please forgive the inconsistent verb tenses! The inappropriate use of M lines… it’s just how I want to use them!
> 
> Also—readers, I must apologize for the chapter formatting and posting order. It’s just how it’s coming together on the internet from the work-in-progress MS Word document on my personal comp /bows deeply/
> 
> I don’t know how people feel about Ryoma/Elise. Some people really like it, others don’t. I actually think that their support convos are cute.


	2. In Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx daydreams in the afternoon.
> 
> Context: Post-Revelations after story. Pairing is Kamui/Marx, currently pre-marriage. Marx is King. Kamui is helping Azura with Valla's rebuild. The two are in Nohr visiting.

He stood naked in their bedroom. It was late afternoon and he had just finished soaking in the private bath within the King’s chambers… but the heat would not leave his body.

He looked down at his dick. It stood proudly, and he thought about how his thick length perfectly filled up his delectable bride just last night.

 _It felt good_ , he thought absentmindedly. _It felt really good_.

His cock throbs with the recollection of the sensation and a small sigh escapes his lips. _It would feel good right now, too_.

He gingerly grips the base of his dick, watching how the veins bulged and precum dripped from his aching tip. He thinks of his cute bride, how she uses both of her small soft hands to hold his girth. He thinks of how she curiously cups his balls with one hand while using the other to stroke the length of his dick. How she asks _“Does it feel good?”_ with her round pink lips while she innocently watches her hand move up and down his length, again and again. “ _Does it feel good, darling?”_

Marx suppressed a lustful groan. He does his best to return his breathing to normal and his thoughts to toweling his hair dry. He needed to get some _freaking_ clothes on before something or another needed his attention. There was much to be done before the end of the day when he could truly indulge such thoughts. Indulge such thoughts together with his bride, that is.

He loses himself again, stealing another moment for his lascivious daydreams. Her breasts are soft and heavy in his hands, her ass as round and as full as the moon. And when he touches her, his hands sink into her warm flesh and she oh-so-deliciously moans his name, as if inviting him to ravage her.

This will not do. There were still several meetings he needed to oversee this afternoon, especially with the arrival of Emperor Ryoma and his personal entourage and the visiting Hoshidan merchants that have followed their liege.

But his dick was hard and he was in the mood to fuck. Fuck his bride, specifically. He thought about where she would be. Probably with Camilla and Elise, having evening tea. His sisters were visiting for the first time since their official move to Hoshido, a few months after Elise’s marriage to Ryoma. As part of the peace treaty, Hoshidan merchants were invited to Nohr’s capital in order to gauge the existing market. This political gesture was the perfect excuse for his sisters to return home and spend some time in Nohr. Kamui would certainly be with them, affectionately tending to them with love and care.

Even so, he greedily thought about how as his bride, she should be tending to the love and care of his body first. His cock throbs at his internal remark, and he once again unwillingly lets a moan escape his lips. Just a little bit can’t hurt, right?

He returns to his fantasy, Kamui now guiding his hand to her sex.

“Marx… please.”

His fingers brush against the soft silver hairs lining her vulva before she pulls his hand against her clit and guides his fingers to her entrance. She was dripping wet for him. She lets go of him and with her now free hands she grips his dick, one hand palming his tip while the other squeezes the base of his cock _hard_. He groans.

“Marx,” she says his name. “Please f-fuck me with your big, hard penis.”

Kamui guides the tip of his penis to her vulva and begins to circle her hips in a rhythmic motion, up and down his cock, repeatedly dipping it into her entrance.

 _“Ooohhh…. Kamui…”_ Marx breathed out, fully giving into his lust.

In his mind, he pushes his bride back onto the bed, quickly spreading her thighs and pressing his tip once again against her vulva. In one fluid motion, he slides his cock into her and she loudly moans his name.

“Ahh, Marx! You’re filling me up…!” Her pussy involuntarily squeezes around his dick.

 _Yes_. _Tell me more_. His rhythm speeds up. His right hand makes quick work of his erection, roughly gripping his length while thrusting into his palm with his hips.

She ravishes him with kisses and praises. “Marx, your p-penis is— _ahh!_ —stretching me open… please fill me up with your love!”

_“Ooohhh….”_

He couldn’t believe how quickly he had finished. Kamui _did_ have that effect on him. His sweet lover was gentle in bed, doing her best to quiet her moans as any modest woman would. In his fantasies, however, she was loud. She would boldly vocalize her pleasure for him and beg him to fuck her harder and harder, to blow his load inside her pussy again and again well into the night.

His semen had stained the sheets; his cum still dribbling from his tip as he returned to reality from his indulgent reverie. He stares at the mess he’s made and for a moment, a disgusting smile spreading across his face as he imagined his bride covered in his thick seed before moving to use his damp towel to clean up the mess.

He wondered if they would have sex tonight. Not that Kamui has refused him, but rather with the arrival of his siblings, she would likely be occupied with a “girl’s night.” News of the birth of Elise’s son had reached Nohr only a few weeks ago, and the women would no doubt be fawning over the newborn babe.

A child… Marx wondered. For Kamui to be with child as well, they would need to put more vigor into their lovemaking. It wouldn’t do for the King of Nohr to have his children after his younger siblings, although it was already a little late for that sentiment. Yes, he and Kamui had quite a bit of work to do <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter. Masturbation isn't as involved as couple-sex and never will be :/ unless you try to make it that way ;) (I'm sorry, forgive me)
> 
> I completely agree with the sentiment that baby deeprealms are awful and were only used in the game so that the producers could show you at least what your children would be like.
> 
> At this point in their relationship, Marx and Kamui would like to be expecting a child. Kamui is a sweet honey-bun so she doesn't use slang or the word fuck quiet yet. She's the type of girl that refers to her sweetheart as "darling" after all...
> 
> In my playthrough of Revelations, I always thought that it was funny that our sweet baby Elise had children before any of the Nohr siblings.


	3. Coming Back Late and Pleasant Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx comes back to his chambers to find a lucky treat.
> 
> Context: Post-Revelations after story. Pairing is Kamui/Marx, currently pre-marriage. Marx is King. Kamui is helping Azura with Valla's rebuild. The two are in Nohr visiting.

Marx couldn’t help but stare.

Kamui was sleeping in their bed, her sheer night gown lazily hugging her body, the sheets tossed aside. It was a warm night in Nohr. Her nightie was one he hadn’t seen before–a lovely pastel lilac, stopping just above her generous hips, which exposed the tops of her thighs and a pair of matching panties. Under his breath, he silently cursed himself for not coming to bed earlier. _It must have been a gift… from Camilla, no doubt._ It seems that his sisters (so selflessly) did have his best interests in mind, seeing as how his bride wasn’t occupied with a “girl’s night.”

He suddenly wondered how long she must have been there. Perhaps she posed seductively and waited for his entrance… And that she had been kept waiting for so long that she had fallen asleep! He once again internally kicked himself for his stupidity.

Marx could feel his erection press thickly into his small clothes, already staining them with precum. He swallowed hard before thinking about what he should do. What he _could_ do! His cute bride… she was just too innocent. And delicious. And he was just a man with simple desires, like fucking his innocent and delicious bride.

No, no, no. This wouldn’t do. As _beautiful_ as his bride was, he couldn’t just start making love to her. He didn’t want to be a bad husband and he was sure this wouldn’t be the last test of gentlemanliness he would face during their marriage. She was sleeping, for the gods sakes! He carefully suppressed a groan, as he internally fought with several of his lustful demons.

He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. How her perky breasts jiggled with the movement, how alluring and smooth the shape of her abdomen was. The moon was full tonight, and her milky skin glowed radiantly. He was tempted to reach out and palm her perfect tits, right then and there, to grope and squeeze them his heart’s content. He would lick and kiss and suck on her pink nipples until they stood up, swollen and aroused. Then there were her thighs, thick and full, and perfect to hold while he pounds his dick into her-

Nope. That was it. Marx turned away from Kamui, decisively walking around to the other side of the bed. He would have to just bear with it tonight. In the morning, he’ll greet his lovely bride and perhaps receive a lucky treat then. He sighed quietly while easing himself onto the bed, which creaked in objection to his weight. He turned onto his side, his back facing his sleeping bride. After all, if he were to face her, it would be comparable to a hungry wolf eyeing an unaware and very fluffy sheep.

Marx closed his eyes. Even while closed, all he could see was Kamui, dressed in that lovely lilac two-piece. A soft growl escaped from his throat and his erection throbbed in protest. His lips pressed into a thin line as he did his best to ignore his throbbing member, much like the nights in his youth that he stoically spent alone. He was a proper gentleman, and he would live just fine through another night.

 _“But you’ll be married soon!”_ One of his demons hissed, breaking his train of thought. 

_“Is there anything wrong with lovingly embracing your bride?”_

_No, I mustn’t_ , he thought conclusively. Kamui was a good and kind woman; she only deserved the _best_ man and-

_“she is so fucking hot,”_ his demon interrupted once again. 

_“It wouldn’t hurt to just have a look, now would it?”_ Another demon interjected. 

_“She is **your** bride. Is there anything sinful about just looking?” _

He contemplated for a moment and his demons continued.

“ _She must’ve done her very best to pretty herself up and wait all night for you and you won’t even **bother** looking at her?” _

_“What a shame.”_

_“Your poor bride, being **underappreciated** even though she is such a **fine** lady.”_

_“Another man wouldn’t have let her charms go to waste, unnoticed as such. She really deserves to be **looked** at, at the very least.”_

Marx growled at the last sentiment. There was no way that another man could love _his_ Kamui better.

 _Ahh_ , _fine_ , he huffed quietly. Just a small peek should be fine.

Marx turned to face his bride. He quickly devoured the sight, his eyes already tearing off her sensual sleepwear. He panted lightly, his erection throbbing. He could feel the mess in his pants, his penis covered in his thick, smelly precum.

There’s… _so much_. He muffled another groan, not noticing how his body has been sliding closer and closer to his sleeping bride’s form. She was just within arm's reach…

“ _Go on, just touch her,_ ” a demon encouraged him lightly.

“ _Yes, embrace your bride. It’s what she would want.”_ Another said, as innocently as possibly.

He did just that, weakly reaching out an arm, bringing Kamui into his embrace. Marx held Kamui by her waist, his fingers lightly sinking into her soft flesh. He gently pressed his face into her hair and took a deep breath. _Ahhh_. She smelled sweet, sort of like rose water. _Yes, this was fine_. Holding each other while they slept together is how a soon-to-be married couple should be. This was how it should be…

His hips thrust greedily against her thighs and his eyes rolled back into his head. Marx moaned loudly, taking in another deep inhalation of his bride’s hair.

_“Ooohhh….”_

_She smells so fucking good._ He continued to rock his hips into her, his hands now exploring her nightie. The sheer fabric revealed her collarbones and lightly cupped her breasts before meeting in between her cleavage in a large silk bow. From there, the fabric draped across her smooth, flat belly like a veil, and ended right above her hip bone, which was outlined by a lacey thong.

He bit his lower lip, steadying himself. _This wasn’t good,_ he admonished himself, even as his hand moved to cup her sex. From his eager thrusting, his weeping tip now poked out of his small clothes, searching for more much-needed friction. His fingers prodded at her fleshy, plump pussy. He moved to position himself between her legs, eager for a taste of her cunt. He took in another deep breath, this time savoring the scent of her pussy.

“Fuck,” Marx cursed under his breath.

He quickly helped himself to a taste, his fingers pushing aside the lilac fabric while his greedy tongue eagerly lapped at her lips. He failed to suppress his moans as he pressed his tongue into her warm entrance, imagining his tip penetrating her instead. He savored her taste and continued to lap at her folds, moving to her clitoris. She was responding very positively to his touch…

_Ahhhhnn… she’s getting wet, just for me._

He sucked at the little nub and fucked it eagerly with his tongue, alternating between swirling and dragging and sucking. His sloppy sounds of fucking and hurried, pleasured gasps filled the warm night air.

 _More_ , was all he could think. _I need more._ Marx repositioned himself, taking one of Kamui’s hands in his own and moved her palm to his aching cock, the physical contact providing some much-needed relief. _Ahhh… please…_

He roughly jerked his cock with her hand, which was now well lubricated with his pre-cum. He was unable to contain his moans. Her hand was so small and soft and _perfect_ around his dick.

“Mnn…?” Kamui’s voice was soft with sleep.

Marx felt a tinge of panic as he registered his bride’s voice, though he was still unable to contain his fevered lust.

“Ohhhhh…. Kamui…” He moaned into her hair as he blew his load into her palm, which covered her fingers and her belly in his hot, sticky cum.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, lapping and pressing his tongue against her lips until she parted them, allowing him entrance. When they broke for air, her expression was dazed and a line of spittle connected their mouths.

While her feverish dream about Marx had been _intense_ … it wasn’t quiet as incredible as this!

He kissed her again, swiping at her tongue with his own and they danced just like that for a bit. He pumped his dick into her hand one last time, before freeing his hold on her. Their lips parted slowly and for a moment they could only hear each other’s labored pants.

 “Kamui… I…” Marx was at a loss for words, internally panicking as he slowly pulled his hips from his bride’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, Kamui,” Marx moaned against her lips. “You’re just so beautiful. My body is like this because I love you so much… please forgive me…”

Kamui now wide-awake, eyed her lover with affection before pulling him into an embrace. Her hair was mussied up, her nightie was disheveled, her panties were pushed aside, her belly was covered in her lover’s cum… and she felt her pussy pulse with warmth and need. Although she was confused, she didn’t care enough to question her state.

“Marx…” she seductively murmured his name into his ear. She released him from their embrace and he sat still, hesitant as to what to do. She looked at him with her beautiful red eyes, which glowed softly in the moonlit room and cupped his face with her clean hand, pulling his gaze to meet her own before lovingly stroking his cheek with a thumb. She pulled away from his neck and used her hands to outline her body, starting by gingerly cupping her own breasts before sliding them down along the curve of her abdomen to her the plump flesh of her cunt. She pushed apart her thighs and spread apart her lips with her fingers.

“Here Marx, touch me here.”

Marx froze. He bit his lower lip as he felt his soft member stiffen with renewed vigor. _Holy fucking gods, what.._.!! He did as she commanded, greatly enjoying the turn of events. His hand slid from her hip to cup her sex, a finger lightly dragging along her entrance before he pressed it inside.

“Mmmnnn…” Kamui softly sighed into a moan. He pushed another finger into her, finding and repeatedly stroking her sweet spot. He sweetly kisses the nape of her neck and shyly trails kisses along her jaw, before finally settling on her lips.

“I love you, Kamui” he whispers softly, before decidedly pressing a kiss against her mouth. She hums softly against his lips and he can feel her smile. With her own hands, she reaches out and tentatively wraps them around his throbbing member. She hums again, appreciatively.

“Marx… please put it in…!”

He kissed her again, deeply. He pulled his hand from her cunt to firmly grip his dick, once again easily engulfing her hand with his own. He pumped her hand up and down his shaft before guiding the tip to her gaping vulva. Kamui eagerly helped him push the tip of his member inside, which slid into her wet and willing cunt.

“Mmmnnn…. Yes!” Kamui moaned, her back arching in pleasure.

One of his hands moved to support the small of her back while the other slid along her body to mischievously grope a pert breast.

“Does.. it feel good… Kamui?” His breath was rough and his voice slightly labored. He finished easing his length into her and began thrusting lightly with his hips.

“Yes, darling. It feels– _ah_ – _r_ eally good!” she moaned between breaths. Encouraged, his touch became roughened by lust and he thrust harder and faster into his bride. She followed his rhythm, meeting his thrusts with her own. When his pace was too much for her to keep, she changed tactics, wrapping her legs around his waist to better hold onto him.

“Kamui– _ah_ –mmnn,” Marx moaned. “Kamui, I’m going to cum.” She was so fucking tight and wet and warm. There was nothing he wanted more than to orgasm.

“Ma- _arx_! Marx!” she called. “Please– _ah_ –please– _mnnn_! Inside– _ah_!”

Marx gave one final thrust before blowing his load. His cum came in thick spurts, filling her womb with his hot sticky semen.

“Yes! _Yes_!” his bride deliciously cried in pleasure. He felt her reach her own orgasm, her cunt tightly pulsating around his length, pulling him in–almost as if it was sucking his cum into her womb. He drank in the sight of her rounded lips forming a lovely “o” shape. Her eyes were tightly closed, her long silver eyelashes fluttering above her flushed cheeks. He held himself in place for a savory moment before pulling out. He watched as his thick cum pooled at her entrance in a satisfying dollop, before spilling out of her. _Ah, yes. This was truly his favorite sight_.

“Marx,” Kamui whined softly. Tugging at his night shirt for his attention. “I want to kiss.” And he obliged. He leaned into her, cupping her face before kissing her full lips. He hungrily sucked her bottom lip before guiding his tongue into her mouth. He gently smoothed her hair, tucking it behind her ear. His own brow was lined with sweat, which she tenderly wiped away.

“I love you, Marx.” She said sweetly with a tired smile.

He returned her gaze, affectionately kissing her forehead. “I love you too, Kamui.”

She pulled him into an embrace and for a moment they stayed just like that, feeling complete. He supposed that he should start coming back sooner for more pleasant surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the arrival of his sisters, he didn't expect to have as much time with her but thankfully, Camilla (and Elise?) know what's up, so no girl's night.
> 
> So they had sex the first night Kamui arrived. Why the internal conflict then? Well, 1. She's sleeping and 2. ...well I guess there's just 1 reason. It wasn't established if doing this was okay or not in their relationship and Marx is such a gentleman that he actually tries (but fails, lol I'm sorry this is my-the writer's-fault) to consider what was good and proper.
> 
> I feel that Marx's actual character is noble and more likely to straight-up dismiss his own temptations... but perverted!Marx is just so fun to write so that's how I write him.


	4. The Night Before We Part Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Azura will be heading back to the still-being-rebuilt Valla in the morning. Kamui and Marx spend her last night in Nohr together, steamy as per usual.
> 
> Context: Post-Revelations after story. Pairing is Kamui/Marx, currently pre-marriage. Marx is King. Kamui is helping Azura with Valla's rebuild. The two are in Nohr visiting.

Her tits, her ass, her thighs, her cunt. There were many things that Marx loved about his bride-and there were many different ways he loved to fuck her.

Fucking her tits was one of his favorites. He loved squeezing her soft breasts while watching his dick pump into her cleavage. He would gently pinch and rub her sensitive nipples while roughly fondling her milky breasts. He’d ask her to suck on his tip and when he cums, she takes in as much of his length as she can while swallowing thick globs of his semen. Other times, he freely pours his cum over her breasts, making a mess of their bed. But it didn’t matter, because she looked so _fucking good_ flushed cheeked and panting and covered in his cum.

Sometimes he finds himself practically tearing off her clothes, eager to bend her over and pound his raw cock inside. She always tries to keep her moans quiet, but without fail, he thrusts into her _just right_ and she’ll let out a loud breathy gasp for him.

He fucked her thighs the way he fucked her breasts, groping her plump ass while holding her legs over his shoulder. She’d squeeze her legs tightly together, just for his pleasure while gently saying his name.

He loved teasing her ass, especially when she was occupied with something else. He’d press his hard cock up against the curve of her cheeks and thrust himself against her while tugging up her skirt, kissing the nape of her neck and begging for all of her attention.

He gave her his everything, and she accepted all of him.

Kamui… oh Kamui... She was just so fucking _cute_. The way she does her best to keep her heavy lidded eyes open. How she says his name. Her soft skin. Her full lips. He wanted to cum inside her every night. He wanted to pump his dick into her tight little pussy and fuck her to his heart’s content.

Tonight would be their last night together. In the morning, she would return to Valla to tend to her duties as the temporary regent-Queen and it would be at least another three more months until he had her in his bed again…

Azura made a point of reminding him of that fact that morning at breakfast. With her usual calm, she thanked him for Nohr’s gracious hospitality, repeating herself to emphasize that there wouldn’t be any delays or other mishaps that would prevent their timely departure like _last time_.

The morning of their last departure, he had kept Kamui tightly in his arms while refusing to let her go. He had cleverly led her to a cozy guest room instead of the King’s chamber the night before, and no one could find the two of them for _hours_. It was selfish, yes, but Marx decided that this was the one thing that he would let himself indulge in. After all, his life without Kamui felt… empty. A few more hours never hurt anyone.

Azura kept a watchful eye on Kamui for the remainder of the day. When Marx insisted that he would only keep her for one last private evening, Azura hesitantly agreed to his request while grumbling small warnings.

“Be sure that she’s ready to depart at dawn,” Azura said firmly.

Marx reassured her that they would be in his chambers (unlike last time), and that he himself would bring her to the stables before sun light peeks over the horizon in the morning. Azura nodded warily and within seconds after her approval, he unceremoniously dragged his sweet Kamui back to his room.

He locked the door and then quickly embraced her from behind, cupping her breasts with his large hands. She giggles in surprise at the sudden movement, but then eases into his touch, content with entertaining her fiancé’s whims.

Unlike noble women of Nohr, Kamui didn’t wear corsets or pantyhose, opting for simple smallclothes and a loose fitting dress instead. And for his purposes, simple was better. He hurriedly tugged at her skirt and paused when he was greeted by the pastel pink lace of her panties.

Kamui laughed softly, apparently pleased with his reaction.

“I thought that I would surprise you,” she said shyly.

She pulled his hands away and turned towards him, making a show of pulling her dress up and over her shoulders, lazily dropping the garment to the floor. She wore a matching bra made of a lacy sheer material that pressed her breasts together, giving her a sumptuous cleavage, and he could see her erect nipples pressing against the fabric.

Marx swallowed hard. Yes, this was a very nice surprise. There’s a satin ribbon tied around her wrist and Marx takes that as an invitation to reach out to touch her, but Kamui steps out of his reach, wagging a finger at him.

“Not yet, darling,” she laughs lightly. “Tonight, I want to show you _my_ love.”

His lips pursed into a tight line. He could feel his erection throb.

“Very well then, little princess.”

She smiles at her old nickname and reaches for his hand so she could lead him to the bed. She asks him to lay down and he complies. Marx watches his darling bride, drinking in the erotic sight.

The soft color of the pastel pink lingerie nicely complemented her milky white skin and emphasized the ruby red of her eyes. Her long silver hair was styled into loose, romantic curls which gracefully fell around her face and ended just above the small of her back. While she usually smelled like the roses that are put into her bath, tonight she had used a fragrance.

Kamui fluffs a large pillow and guides it under his head to slightly prop him up. He needed to have a good view of the show, after all. She tells him what she is wearing, slowly and as seductively as she had practiced.

“This fragrance is orchid and black tulips,” she begins, running her hands from her shoulders, down along the smooth plane of her abdomen. “With notes of _sensual_ white gardenia and vanilla.”

She purposefully draws out the inflections in her voice, dragging the words out on her tongue and using them as a transition to climb slowly into bed. Kamui climbs on top of him, settling just above his erection. She suddenly remembers Camilla’s advice about her hair and she unties the ribbon from her wrist, using it to neatly pull her hair back. As much as she would have loved to try flicking her hair from one side to the other in attempt to further seduce her beau, she strategically decided that she needed to focus on the sex instead.

When she’s done tying her hair, she lightly places her hands on his chest, her legs resting against the sides of his hips to support her weight. Marx could appreciate her efforts to look good. Despite her own internal loss about the possible sexy hair flips she could have performed, Marx could now see the round point of her ears, the defined curve of her jaw, and the softness of her neck, the alluring flesh usually hidden by her hair. He wanted to trace his fingers along her skin and touch her.

Kamui lets him, internally walking through the next step of her plan. She gives him a moment before she leans forward and hovers above his lips, whispering his name before giving him a light and chaste kiss. She pulls back enough so that she can look into his eyes, to gauge his mood. His eyes are curious and she takes this to mean that he’ll go along with her for the time being.

“Marx,” she breathes. “Tonight, I will make you feel really good.”

She can feel him smile. “You always make me feel good, Kamui,” he chuckles, his voice rich and deep with arousal.

“But tonight will be different,” she insists. She starts to work on the buttons of his shirt, easily undoing them. She kisses his jaw, making her way down. Kamui takes her time with his sensitive neck while lightly tracing her trail of kisses with the tips of her fingers, down his chest, following the hard lines of his abs, and through the golden hair dusting his lower abdomen. She readjusts herself so that her fingers can meet his trousers, sitting lightly atop his thighs before suddenly tugging at the fabric, undoing the buttons in the process.

Marx moans softly. His erection was still tucked away in his smallclothes, but was at least now free of the restraint of his pants. Instead of touching him, however, Kamui traces her fingers back up, lightly stroking the side of his thighs while kissing his hip bone. She trails kisses upwards along his ribcage, running her hands along his groin and everything else that was _not his penis_. Marx wasn’t a ticklish man, but the sides of his abdomen which were usually covered in his thick armor were rarely touched, so the sensation was pleasantly odd, to say the least. She makes her way back down, purposefully sucking and licking until she meets his waistband. Kamui sits up.

“Marx, lift your hips,” Kamui says, and he obeys. She is caught off guard, as she also rises into the air because she’s still atop his thighs. She flushes in embarrassment, her façade of _Lady in Charge_ broken for a brief moment and Marx finds himself chuckling at her reaction. She quickly rebalances herself and regains her composure while hastily pulling his pants down.

Unfortunately (or as payback?), she had decided to leave his small clothes _on_. Marx lowers his hips back into the bed, his own hands moving to remove the offending piece of fabric. She catches his hands before he can tug them down.

“Wait, love.” She smoothed her thumbs over his restless hands and then moved back down to the outline of his erection. She presses her nose against his dick, letting out a hot breath, which makes him shudder. She roughly drags her tongue against the fabric, and runs her hands over his balls, groping them lightly.

“ _Ohhhh_ …” Marx moans quietly, feeling his dick twitch in pleasure as she pressed her lips against his tip. He takes handfuls of the sheets to calm himself. How he wished it was her _bare_ lips flush against his skin.

“Kamui,” he panted. “Kamui, _please_ touch me.”

“I am touching you, darling.” As if to prove her point, she gives his balls another squeeze.

She laps at the fabric stained with his pre-cum. _There was so much_ … Marx’s pants increase, becoming louder. He wants to reach out and press her head harder against his dick, but she bobs out of his reach. As if to punish him, she takes her hands away and he whimpers, desperate for more friction.

The buildup of pleasure was proving to be torture. When he began to lightly thrust his hips, Kamui decided that it was finally time for the main event.

“Fufufu…” Kamui smiles as she licks her lips clean, sitting back up. She makes sure to push her breasts out, and his eyes follow the jiggle of her breasts. She looks at her fiancé’s flushed face, his eyes uncharacteristically unfocused and heavy with lust. She felt a bead of pride well up in her belly, thoroughly satisfied that she could make him feel the same want and desperation for touch that he makes her feel every night. Now all she wanted to do was to give him the sweat release he desired. Having captured his attention, she made dramatic motions with her arms, suggesting that she was finally going to take off his underwear and fuck him properly. And oh–was she going to bed him. She’s been planning this for weeks.

She pulls the piece of fabric down, releasing his eager cock. It stands up proudly, thoroughly coated in his thick pre-cum. She blushes at the sight of it, still surprised by his size. How did this fit inside of her every single night?

Her shyness comes back momentarily, and she hesitates. Kamui quickly shoos away the thought, thinking of her determination to show Marx a good time and she roughly grips his cock with both of her hands. She can feel his cock pulse and twitch. Encouraged by his moans, she roughly pumps his dick once… twice… three times before relaxing her grip.

She licks off her fingers and moves into position. Kamui guides his dick towards her wet vulva, pushing aside her lacy panties. Marx bites his bottom lip, eager for penetration.

“ _Ohhh_ … yes, Kamui, _yes_. I want you so bad.”

Kamui continued to rub his tip against her wet and willing entrance, deciding to draw out his desire one last time.

“But Marx,” she began, bobbing his tip inside momentarily. “My underwear is in the way.”

Marx blinked. _What_? It clearly was _not_. And to his dismay, he watched as she stopped her teasing and got up and off of the bed. Kamui stands with her back towards him. He quickly sits fully up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ready to chase after her and yank her back into his lap.

Instead, she dramatically turns to face him and poses, legs hip-width apart, bending slightly at the knees, while sticking her ass up into the air. The pose was quite nice, showcasing her assets superbly. Kamui slowly slides the straps of her bra off her shoulder one at a time before undoing the clasp. Her freed breasts spill out while she unconsciously flicks her hair to the side, the ribbon slipping off altogether. She slides her hands down along her body while turning to the side to give him a better view of her pronounced ass. She bends seductively at the waist and lightly pulls at her panties, shimmying it off and finally stepping out of it with one long leg, then the other.

Kamui takes her time walking back to him, and he notices, eyes-wide, that her pussy was shaved clean, as smooth as a baby’s bottom. He thought that he was going to go insane with lust.

She reaches him and leans down to kiss his lips, using his right shoulder for support while using her other hand to rub his dick.

“ _Mnnnn_ …” she moans quietly as she rubs the tip against her entrance, never taking her eyes off of Marx’s face. His face twists with desire and he moves to kiss her neck and jaw, his hands already full with the flesh of her plump ass, ready to pound her roughly with his cock.

“Marx, please move back onto the bed.”

He does as she asks, and she follows him back to his previous spot, his grip never leaving her ass. Once Marx is settled, Kamui holds his gaze with a confident smile. She guides his eyes to the tip of his dick pressed against her vulva. She firmly presses the tip inside with a breathy gasp and makes a show of easing down onto his length, feeling his dick stretch the walls of her pussy. She had to close her eyes as she accommodated more and more of his length. When she was flush against his pelvis, she gasped for air, not realizing that she was holding her breath. She could feel his tip insistently press against her womb, ready to impregnate her.

“ _Ohhh_ …” Marx moaned. _Fucking yes_ , he was finally inside! Her fleshy pussy was so warm, the pressure was unlike any other sensation. She was so tight and wet and soft but still ribbed and firm. He could feel her twitch and contract around his length.

After getting use to his length, Kamui began to rock her hips back and forth as best as she could. Real life was nothing like what she practiced. Moans trickled from her mouth and she did her best to swirl her hips. When she noticed that she was using his belly to support her weight, she vocalized a small whine, inwardly chastising herself for not focusing.

Kamui propped herself up using her legs to support her weight, which freed up her hands. She made sure to straighten her back and keep her breasts pushed forward for viewing pleasure purposes. As erotically as she could, she ran her fingers teasingly along the curve of her heavy breasts, which lightly bounced _up!_ and _down!_ with her rocking thrusts. She let out a loud moan as she ground her hips into his penis while pinching her erect nipples. She fondled her tits as roughly as she could, squeezing and pinching and rubbing.

Like the book said, her lover must have enjoyed her self-play because his eyes followed her hands and his groans and pants increased with every squeeze. Marx was thrusting into her, despite their position. His strong hips pumped upwards, bumping the head of his dick into her womb. He was murmuring her name and small praises over and over again, his eyes glazed.

Kamui did her best to focus on the show, but she couldn’t keep her quick breathing even because of his rough thrusts. She flicked her hair from one side to the other with a roll of her neck, the motion bringing back some semblance of order back to her wavy loose curls.

“ _Ah!_ —” Kamui panted. “ _M_ -Marx— _ah!mmnn_ —I’m going to…!”

Before she can finish her warning, Marx could feel her pussy clench _hard_ around his cock and then pulsate rhythmically, her cervix dipping down against his tip in rapid, but firm spasms that felt almost like kisses. Kamui collapsed onto his chest, moaning and gasping for air. The tightness around his dick was unbearable as her pussy continued to twitch and squeeze his dick—which pushed him over the edge.

Kamui felt Marx reach his own orgasm, his penis jerking inside of her as thick spurts of semen coated her womb. Even as he was cumming, Marx continued to pump his dick into her pussy. _Ahhh_ … cumming inside his bride was the best.

For a few moments, the cool night air was filled with only their pants and the thumping of their racing hearts, their limbs sweaty and tangled. Kamui was the first to calm her breathing. She slowly sat up and helped Marx slip his softening length out of her. His cum dripped out of her and onto his belly and the sheets, but neither cared. She climbed forward so she could kiss him, which he happily returned.

“I love you, Marx,” Kamui said against his lips. “I love you so much.” She lovingly cupped his face and stroked his golden curls.

“I love you too, Kamui.”

“I’m sorry.” She suddenly blurted out, hiding her face in the nook of his shoulder.

“About what?” Marx asked. The sex was great. The mood was great. Everything in the world was just damn wonderful. “For stripping… in the middle of sex?” Marx laughed.

“Wha—no! That was…” Kamui began, pushing herself up to look at him. “That was foreplay! Foreplay! Sex is an appetite, you know? I was getting you ready!” Her cheeks were rosy as she pouted indignantly.

Marx laughed again, warmly. “I believe that foreplay happens _before_ sex, not during.”

She _hmmnn_ -ed at him, her lips in a tight, unamused line. He could hear her mumble _we technically weren’t having sex yet_ under her breath, but then she sighed and resumed stroking his hair.

Kamui looked at him with melancholy in her eyes.

“For leaving again,” she whispered softly.

“I belong here in Nohr, with you. But Azura…” Kamui looked away. “Azura always had my back after that day in the plains.”

Marx felt his heart ache for a moment, thinking about that fateful day. For weeks, he and his siblings believed her to be dead after losing her at the bottomless canyon. Then the Gods blessed them with a miracle, returning her to them, only for her to flee with a blue-haired songstress, a princess of Nohr and his stolen sister.

“Now it’s my turn to have hers, as I help her rebuild our Valla.” A tear graced her right cheek and Marx gently reached out, wiping it away.

“I know,” he murmured.

The night was quiet. Despite the harshness of the land, the stars always shone brightly in the Nohrian night sky and the moon gleamed like a pearl, full and round. Marx stroked her silver locks, running his hand along her temple and over her ear.

“If the two of you ever need anything, Nohr will support you,” Marx said. Kamui smiled at him with affection in her eyes.

“Thank you, Marx.” Kamui said as she kissed him goodnight.

They fell asleep together in each other’s arms, ready for the morrow and all of the rest of the days to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, how can two people have sex for 7 pages? Geez! Thanks for reading everyone. I’m a grad student and should be focused on finals, but of course I am suddenly interested in writing. My grammar sucks, my sentence structure also sucks (lots of fixing happens and I don’t catch a lot of it), but hopefully this is readable.
> 
> If you’re wondering about the actual content (and not just the sexy times), I always believed that Azura should have been crowned queen, so she is in daydream land.
> 
> [Note: I have other bits of writing of my own version of an after story of fefates, and this is just where I happen to be in the story right now. I like to write, but I don’t really post because I’m new. But everyone likes to read sex, right? So that gets posted at least…] 
> 
> In the English translations of the Japanese text, Azura tells Kamui that she’s happy for their coronation despite the fact that she’s the one with the rights to the throne. The production team has her say something along the lines of “I’m not suited to serve as the Invisible Kingdom’s ruler… you’re the reason why we won blah blah blah.” 
> 
> No, no, no. Stop that.
> 
> To me, Azura is the reason why. She is precious and wonderful and she always had Kamui’s back, no matter what branch of fate they choose.
> 
> I like reading after stories that people come up with and I completely agree with the fact that Kamui is, without a doubt, not the best person to step in as a ruler. There are just so many problems with this on so many different levels, the biggest being that they are the child of the dragon-god that imprisoned and basically tortured the dying population of Valla.
> 
> And while Azura does have her Hoshidan siblings, she never really belonged in Hoshido or Nohr. She is of and belongs to Valla, as its rightful ruler. And she is more than capable of guiding the people; she guided us after all. 
> 
> In my dreams, Kamui helps her rebuild their lost kingdom before pursuing their own dreams, as they talked about throughout their journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I like vanilla love with obsessive sexual tendencies.
> 
> Update: Holy gods I never noticed that the formatting was so messed up. Someone say something! Formatting really does change how a story is read */cringes while cowering in a corner/*


End file.
